


Secret

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl Week Prompt- Day One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

 

"You love her?" Rick asked and cocked his head the way he always did and tried to hide his smile.

"What? No, it ain’t like that…" Daryl growled and continued to bite at his thumb nail. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

The men were on a run. Just the two of them this time. There was a town a few miles from the camp they had set up, and now was as good a time as any to go scouring for goods.

"You tell her yet?" Rick asked his eyes still on Daryl.

"Ain’t nothing to tell her." Daryl stated, hoping this would end the conversation.

"Daryl, it’s okay man. It isn’t a secret. We all can see it. You care for her." He said so casually, as if it were just natural.

It sure as hell didn’t feel natural.

"I haven’t told her." Daryl mumbled into his thumb.

Rick smirked, feeling accomplished. They sat in silence for a long while before Rick spoke again.

"You should. Tell her that is. She needs to know," He turned his eyes from Daryl’s profile to the road and watched the trees pass.

"She knows." Daryl sighed and maneuvered the truck past abandoned vehicles parked alongside the road.

"You sure?" Rick started, and Daryl could tell this conversation was far from over. Rick drew in a large breath and let it out slowly before he continued.

"I thought Lori knew. I never said it," He shook his head, "Too bullheaded to just tell her, ya know? I know, somehow, she knew. But women….they need to hear it." He ran a dirty hand over his face and through his beard. Daryl could see the pain in Rick’s eyes and he hurt for his friend.

Daryl nodded along, not having a clue on what to say. How do you reply to that?

"All I’m saying," Rick continued, “is don’t assume she knows. Make sure she knows. She understands. Cause you don’t get to go back and do it over." Rick sighed and focused solely on the trees now. He was lost in thoughts of his dead wife, and Daryl was thankful the town was only a minute or two away.

Soon they were jumping from the truck, bags on their backs, searching building after building for food. Or anything else they may need.

"Gonna hit the ammo shop up there. Maybe get lucky," Daryl nodded towards the building down the street.

"Go on, I’ll finish up here." Rick continued packing his bag, filling it with cans and bandages and toilet paper.

Once done he made his way down the road. The shops all seemed have broken windows and busted out doors. It was a miracle they’d found what they had. This town clearly had been picked over time and time again. Rick caught his reflection in the one picture window that wasn’t shattered. A card shop, from the looks of it. Knick-knacks and tourist merchandise displayed in the dirty window. That’s when Rick noticed it.

Daryl was inside the shop. Not the ammo store next door. Rick watched as he stuffed something in his pocket and hurried towards the door.

Rick knew he should probably pretend he hadn’t witnessed that, but he couldn’t wipe the damn smile off his face. Daryl came out then, took one look at Rick and growled.

"Not a fucking word!" He pointed at Rick and stalked off towards the next building.

Rick laughed, following behind.

They didn’t say another word to one another until they were nearly “home”.

"It’s her birthday." Daryl said in a low voice, hoping Rick didn’t catch it.

"What’d you get her?" Rick asked sincerely.

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled a heart shaped light catcher out, placed it in Ricks hand without looking at him.

"She’ll like that." Rick said and held it to the windshield. Colors splashed the interior and danced along with the bumps and movements of the truck.

Daryl shrugged, playing it off.

 

 

 

Soon they were back at camp and everyone crowded around in greeting. Rick handed out the goods they’d found and everyone helped haul the load inside.

Camp was actually a tiny barn with their campfire placed in front. The farm house belonging to the barn had burned to the ground. A few tents were set up, but nearly everyone opted to sleep inside.

Except Beth.

Daryl was grateful for that tonight.

Now that the chores were finished, and his watch was over, he found himself pacing the area around her tent for a good forty minutes before working up the courage to go in. The light catcher felt heavy in his pocket and he debated on waiting until morning to give it to her.

He sighed, he felt ridiculous. But he still stalled at the zipper, knowing full well she was aware of his presence by now; he just couldn’t get his fingers to move.

"Daryl, get in here." Her voice called from inside finally and his heart began thudding loudly in his ears.

_"Now or never, right Dixon?"_  He bounced a little on his feet, like he was warming up. With a deep breath he finally unzipped the tent and stepped inside.

Beth had a small lantern sitting next to her legs, with a book laid out balancing on her thighs. She batted her lashes at him and smiled.

"Hey," She said and patted the blanket beside her.

He wanted to go to her and hand her the gift and then run like a bat out of hell. But he didn’t. Instead he shook his head and held out his hand.

"C’mere."

She folded the page, marking her place, and then took his hand. He pulled her up fast and she nearly fell into his chest. She stumbled back a bit and looked at him with bright eyes. Her smile nearly eating her face and she giggled. She didn’t release his hand.

"I, uh," He stuttered and faltered and couldn’t choke out the words. His heart was racing and he could feel sweat beading at his brow. He dug into his pocket and clutched the catcher tightly.

"I just wanted to say,” He began again and stopped. His eyes moved frantically, searching for something to look at other than her. But he saw her confusion now taking over her face and the worry he was stroking out crept into her eyes. He breathed a heavy sigh, letting the cool night air calm him a bit.

"Happy birthday." He swallowed hard and pulled the gift from his pocket, handing it to her.

She held the light catcher out in front of her face while he watched her face for any sign of rejection. Instead he found her smiling. It was a real smile. Not one of those big smiles she plastered on once in a while to hide something.

“How do you know it’s my birthday?” Her eyes met his and he felt his chest tightening up again.

“Seems like it’s been about a year,” He shrugged.

She giggled.

“I love it. I can’t wait to see it in the sunlight.”  She knelt down beside her sleeping bag and placed the gift inside a small box she kept.

“There’s, uh, something else,” He started, cleared his throat, and began fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on. His own fingers, his pockets, his knife and his hair. She peered up at him with humor in her eyes but let him continue to panic.

After what felt like an eternity she rose and went to him. And when he felt her slip her arms around his torso everything changed. His heart didn’t feel so tight. His frantic search for words seemed to disappear and he felt calmer than he had in days. She held him tight and waited.

His lips kissed her hair and he mumbled. He knew he did, but she heard it. He knew she heard it because she stopped breathing.  He knew because he felt her body tense up. And he knew because she pulled away from him with a tear in her eye.

“I love you too, Dixon.” 


End file.
